


Your my sweet honey pot.

by MamaBlueberry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sweetness, fooooooood, paps talking in high voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBlueberry/pseuds/MamaBlueberry
Summary: Papyrus gets some sweet gifts for his honey because they sounded down, he would do anything for the ones he loves.





	Your my sweet honey pot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine, I had written this a long time a go before my last computer died, I just forgot about it. 
> 
> Fixed some errors and yeah.

Your my sweet honey pot.

 

Paps hummed, spinning the lollipop between his teeth as he headed up towards his and Sans home. His Honey should be there by now, ready for a night of movies and maybe videos games but as he called earlier to check on them, they just sounded a little down. He hoped that they would be fine, they reassured them several times over the phone that they would and not rush but Paps worried, he always worried.

 

So in hopes of cheering his Honey up, he stopped and got their favorite; pizza and garlic bread, a lava cake, and well.. on his way home through town he might have noticed this cute skeleton plush that was in the spirit of halloween. He had to snatch it, even grinned at the freaked out cashier as they rung it up.

 

Paps looked down at the thing, it looked like some type of cat and it had what suposingly was suppose to be bones on it, so stupid but he knew they would love it.

 

A quick teleport the last of the way home, Papyrus let out a breathy laugh of “Honey, I’m home!”, but was met with silence, now he was worried.

 

 “Babe?” The skeleton started looking around; not in the kitchen, nor the living room.

 

Bathrooms open too so that left.. He was at his door in seconds, using his magic to open it as he still carried his surprise for them, only to let out a relief breath at finding them curled up on his bed with headphones on.

 

“Thank the stars..” honestly, seeing their soul dim and curled up like that, he should have left work early.

 

Setting the boxes down on his desk, Paps crept closer slowly, getting down on his knees on the ends of the bed and giving them a light boop with the doll.

 

He got a surprised look from his babe which made him grin and move the doll as it was alive “Hello there, you look pawsitivly adorable~.” He tried to pitch his voice; it was hard after the years of smoking.

 

“Paps..” they stared at the plush, it was big enough to be snuggled and maybe carried around in their messenger bag and they loved it.

 

“Mew got to be kitten me, I’m not Paps, I’m Paws and I love you as much as katnip~!”

 

Clearing his non existing throat, he glared at the doll as if it talked about his mother. “Ya trying to steal my Honey?”

 

The doll scoffed, as if it found this amusing, “Mew say that like Mew had a chance, I’m Paaaawsitivly more adorable!” They grinned, ahh yes he loved that look.

 

“Hey.” Papyrus smiled, leaning over to peck their forehead.

 

“Hey…” by now the headset and music had been abandoned and shoved away, giving their boyfriend their attention.

 

 “I would have come home sooner..” they shook their head and smiled, reaching for the doll to snuggle up with, “I’m ok, just…a day…”

 

Just a day.. He could have made that day better earlier if they just said so but he was just happy they were here, alright.

 

“Well…I may have brought home some more goodies… I mean, if you want them buuuut might not if you are having a day, the lava cake I can ea—“ he didn’t even get to finish when they sat up, eye shining along with their soul a bit brighter.

 

“You got me lava cake!!??” Well take that depression. Paps 1 depression 0, he was a smug skeleton.

 

“Along with pizza and garlic bread..thought you might be hungry and-“ his world derailed as a kiss was planted on his cheek. Ahhh they sure knew how to stop a guy from thinking. “Heh alright then, ill get the laptop.”

 

As they grabbed the food and brought it to the bed, Paps got his laptop, crawling up next to them in a happy moment. One dumb scary movie was popped in, something to make them laugh and both poke at while they ate, though some way through it, they ended up on his lap, snuggling with full bellies and a better hum to their soul.

 

A nuzzle to the back of their hair made them smile and snuggle closer, he loved his Honey, he loved them more then anything and if he had to talk in high pitched voices and bring cake everyday to make them smile, well, he was a happy skeleton to do it.


End file.
